Home Sweet Home
by Ayumi Kurosawa
Summary: Musim gugur... musim dimana banyak kisah di dalamnya. Berawal dari pertanyaan anaknya yang polos, Fushimi Saruhiko berhasil mengubah satu hal dalam hidupnya. Ia tahu ia tak perlu memaafkan apa yang Niki dan Kisa perbuat karena gagal menjadi orang tua bagi dirinya. Tapi disini, di tempat yang sudah bisa ia sebut sebagai 'rumah' ini, ia bisa belajar untuk menerima semua.


Home sweet Home

A/N: Gara-gara sumi-san (friend from JP) sama my bro si kak Voly /eeaa/ daku jadi kebelet mau bikin FF keluarga. MAAF KALO PANJANG /caps woi/

Disclaimer: K project ⓒ GoRA x GoHands

* * *

Summary: Musim gugur... musim dimana banyak kisah di dalamnya. Pada hari itu, berawal dari pertanyaan anaknya yang polos, Fushimi Saruhiko berhasil mengubah satu hal dalam hidupnya. Ia tahu ia tak perlu memaafkan apa yang Niki dan Kisa perbuat karena gagal menjadi orang tua bagi dirinya. Tapi disini, di tempat yang sudah bisa ia sebut sebagai 'rumah' ini, ia bisa belajar untuk menerima semua, dan itu berkat keluarga kecilnya.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ーー_ _ciiiiiipp_

 _ーー_ _ciiiiiippppp_

Kicauan burung yang terdengar dari luar sana menembus ke dalam ruang keluarga di salah satu apartemen yang tak jauh dari sana. Bisa terlihat dari luar jendela burung-burung yang berkicau, lalu mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang ke arah langit biru yang terbentang luas. Sang mentari membiarkan cahayanya menerangi ruang keluarga ituーmembuat temperatur di dalamnya hangatーdikarenakan sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin.

Seorang pria dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam terlihat sedang sibuk dengan laptop di depannya. Jari-jemarinya yang panjang dengan lihat menekan tiap tombol yang ada. Suara ketikan bagai lantunan lagu memenuhi ruang keluarga yang sepi tersebut. Sesekali si pria berhenti sejenak untuk memijati matanya yang lelah, sebelum akhirnya ia memulai kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Manik kebiruan itu melirik jam dinding yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Pukul dua siang. Seharusnya sebentar lagi _dia_ dan dua makhluk kecilnya kembali. Satu helaan nafas lepas dari bibir sang pria. Setidaknya ia akan fokus kembali ke pekerjaannya. Gara-gara si ketua, ia jadi terpaksa membawa pulang pekerjaan yang seharusnya ia selesaikan seharian waktu itu.

Namun, baru saja si pria berkacamata itu memulai kembali, sebuah suara _knop_ pintu terbuka melewati kedua telinganya.

"Kami pulaaaanngg~" Begitulah suara renyah yang terdengar. Dari suara saja si pria sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah ketiga orang yang ia tunggu.

Suara derapan kaki bergema di dalam _hall_ apartemen. Bersamaan dengan pintu ruang keluarga yang terbuka, suara dari dua makhluk kecil menyapa sang pria yang tengah bekerja.

" _Otou-saaaaann!_ " Seru si anak laki-laki tertua yang berusia sekitar tujuh tahunan sambil melompat dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang ayah.

"Berat," satu kata itu keluar dari bibirnya. Terdengar dingin memang, namun sebuah senyum tipis terulas di sudut bibirnya. Masih dengan leher yang dirangkul oleh anak laki-lakinya, Pria itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Manik birunya menatap seorang wanita bersurai cokelat sebahu berjalan bersama anak keduanya.

"Lebih cepat dari dugaanku," ujar sang pria masih dengan tatapan lurus kepada si wanita.

"Iya, ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Oh iya kebetulan tadi juga ketemu dengan Yata-kun," wanita bersurai cokelat terang itu hanya tersenyum lembut sambil melepas jaket dan menggantungnya di _hanger_. Meskipun sudah memasuki musim guhur, tetapi temperatur diluar sudah cukup dingin. Bersyukurlah ketika ia memasuki ruangan ini yang menyambut adalah udara hangat dari mesin pemanas.

Pria berkacamata itu hanya melihat si wanita dalam diam. Tatapannya lurus menatap manik cokelat. Ia kemudian menghela nafas sambil bergumam untuk hati-hati terhadap mobil. Bahkan setelah menikah pun sifat kekanakkan wanita ini masih belum hilang, meskipun pria itu sendiri tidak masalah dengan sifatnya. Setelah percakapan singkat itu, tiba-tiba ia merasa berat di tubuhnya bertambah. Ketika manik birunya melirik, seorang anak perempuan berusia tiga tahun sedang meringkuh sambil melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di pinggang sang ayah.

"Heeee... apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu?" Mata dibalik kacamata itu sedikit menyipit saat ucapan itu dilontarkan. Tidak menghiraukan berat maupun kedua anaknya yang berada di sana.

"Saruhiko-kun!"

"Apa?"

Pria yang dipanggil Saruhiko itu masih menatap lurus kepada si wanita. Manik biru bertemu dengan cokelatーseakan mencari jawaban di dalam sanaーdan setelah ia mengetahui maksud dari teguran yang ia dapat, pria bersurai hitam itu ingin mendecakkan lidah, namun ia tahan karena tak mungkin ia mendecakkan lidah di depan kedua anak kecilnya.

Saruhiko atau lengkapnya Fushimi Saruhiko adalah seorang pria berkacamata dengan kepribadian dingin, yang jika dilihat sekilas adalah tipe yang tidak akan ramah dengan anak-anak. Namun, sikapnya kepada kedua anak tersebut membantah pernyataan selama ini. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Fushimi sendiri tidak menyangka akan memiliki anak dengan wanita yang sudah lama bersama dengannya. Ia sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia menjadi seorang ayah, karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara merawat anak. Dibesarkan di keluarga kaya dengan ayah yang selalu mengganggunya, dan ibu berhati dingin yang tak pernah ada di rumah membuatnya menjadi anak yang tak pernah tahu kasih sayang keluarga. Karena itu, sejujurnya ia takut latar belakangnya akan mempengaruhi caranya merawat anaknya sendiri.

"...-kun."

"Saruhiko-kun...?"

Suara lembut dari sang wanita menyadarkannya kembali dari lamunannya. Maniknya menangkap tatapan khawatir dari si wanita, lalu suara yang berada di belakangnya membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wanita itu dan kini menatap si pemilik suara.

" _Otou-san_ kenapa? Capek? Kerja terus sih..." ujar sang anak laki-laki sambil menatap manik biru ayahnya.

Fushimi hanya menatap anak laki-laki itu dalam diam. Satu helaan nafas ia hembuskan. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus kepala si anak bersurai hitam sambil bergumam, "Bukan apa-apa."

Sebenarnya alasan ia melamun karena pikirannya tenggelam ke dalam masa lalunya. Saat ia masih berada di rumah besar itu sendirian. Ingatannya berputar dari saat ia bertemu dengan si bodoh Yata Misaki, hingga bertemu dengan wanita yang mendampinginya saat ini. Wanita yang jauh lebih bodoh dan gampangan daripada Yata. Namun, karena itulah gadis bersurai cokelat terang itu berhasil membuat tempat di hati Fushimi sampai Fushimi tidak mau melepasnya begitu saja. Tapi, jika dibilang ia capek karena pekerjaan juga bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Sebagai salah satu anggota kepolisian yang bergerak langsung dibawah naungan pemerintah, bahkan ketika pertarungan selesai dan batu dresden hancur, Scepter 4 masih saja sibuk bekerja untuk mengurusi para _strain_ ーyang tentu bagi Fushimi itu adalah pekerjaan yang merepotkan.

Satu helaan nafas lepas dari bibir Fushimi kembali. Melihat sang ayah menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya membuat anak perempuan yang masih meringkuh dan anak laki-laki yang masih merangkul lehernya memiringkan kepalanyaーmemberikan tanda bahwa mereka tidak mengerti dengan sang ayah. Merasa si ayah butuh hiburan, anak laki-laki yang tadi merangkul leher Fushimi, kini mempererat rangkulannya. Dengan suara manja nan cempreng, anak laki-laki itu kemudian melompat-lompat dengan tangan yang masih melingkar di leher Fushimi.

" _Otou-san!_ Ayo main!" Seru sang anak dengan gembira. Tentu Fushimi yang merasa udara yang ia hirup semakin menipis segera membuka mulutnya untuk protes.

"Oi..."

Melihat sang kakak yang manja dengan sang ayah, membuat sang adik tidak mau kalah. Anak perempuan itu semakin mempererat rangkulannya di pinggang Fushimi, ia kemudian semakin meringkuh dan menggelengkan kepalanya tepat di perut Fushimi.

"Kalian..." mendapatkan serangan bertubi dari kedua anak kecilnya membuat pria bersurai gelap itu tak bisa berkutik. Melihat Fushimi yang diserang oleh anak sendiri membuat wanita yang masih berdiri tak jauh disana hanya terkekeh geli. Pemandangan yang jarang tentunya, membuatnya harus merogoh _PDA_ dari kantung celananya dan mengambil gambar momen berharga tersebut.

Suara tawa kecil lembut itu menyusup ke dalam telinga Fushimi. Ia kemudian memalingkan perhatian dari kedua anak yang menyerangnya. Tatapannya jatuh kepada wanita yang sedang tertawa kecil sambil mengambil gambar mereka bertiga.

"Saya... kalau kau punya waktu untuk mengambil gambar, lebih baik bantu aku," suara menggerutu itu hanya melewati telinga wanita bernama Saya.

"Hihihi, maaf, habis kalian lucu sih," ujar Saya disela-sela tawanya. Wanita itu menaruh kembali _PDA_ miliknya ke dalam kantung celana dan berjalan ke arah sofa tempat Fushimi dan anak laki-laki itu duduk.

"Ayo, ayo Kei kalau ingin main dengan _otou-san_ berhenti bermanja-manja begitu. Seiko juga, ini waktunya makan kan?" Saya pun menepuk tangannya sambil berjalan ke arah Fushimi dan menggendong anak bernama Seiko ke dalam pelukannya.

Mendengar kalimat dari sang ibu membuat anak berusia tujuh tahun itu membalas dengan suara setengah malas, "Iyaaaaa..."

"Tapi 'eiko mau main sama _tou-chan,_ " ujar Seiko dengan suara manja.

"Mainnya nanti ya kalau sudah makan," Saya hanya tersenyum lembut kepada putri kecilnya.

Fushimi hanya menatap ibu dan anak yang terlihat akrab dalam diam. Pandangannya tidak terlepas dari pemandangan yang ia lihat. Pria berkacamata itu baru mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sebuah suara dari benda yang dipindah melewati telinganya. Disana ia melihat Kei sedang memindahkan laptop yang ia pakai belum lama, kedua matanya membulat ketika ia mendapati _laptop_ miliknya kini tergantikan oleh konsol _game_.

"Kei..." nama sang anak tergelincir dari bibirnya dengan suara yang licin.

Mendengar suara ayahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah membuat Kei berpaling dan menatap manik biru ayahnya. Manik yang berwarna senada dengan sang ayah, namun milik Kei lebih gelap. _Blue meets dark blue._ Fushimi sendiri hanya bisa membalas tatapan sang anak. Diam; tidak membuka mulut sama sekali. Manik dibalik kacamata berbingkai kemudian menyipit. Mengerti maksud tatapan dari si ayah, Kei menunjuk meja di bawah televisi.

"Tenang ayah, Kei tahu cara matiinnya kok," ujar Kei dengan santai sambil berusaha mencolok kabel dari konsol _game_ ke dalam stop kontak di dekat televisi.

Melihat kelakuan si anak membuat Fushimi menghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Syukurlah ia sudah menyimpan data-data penting tadi sebelum Saya dan yang lainnya kembali. Ya, seperti biasa untuk jaga-jaga saja, meskipun ia sendiri tahu pekerjaannya belum selesai. Memilih untuk menuruti keinginan Kei, Fushimi akhirnya segera memindahkan si laptop berharga ke sebelahnya. Setidaknya ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Memangnya kamu mau main apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau balap mobil?"

"Tapi jangan lama-lama ya."

"Eehhh~ tapi kan~?"

"Tak ada alasan."

Seketika itu Fushimi melihat Kei menggembungkan pipinyaーmemberitahukan rasa kesalnyaーtanpa ia sadari, Fushimi mendengus lucu. Pria itu berpaling dengan senyum kecil yang dibuat-buat. Setelah selesai menyambungkan semua kabel yang ada, Kei menyalakan televisi beserta konsol _game_ yang sudah siap.

Sementara sang istri hanya menatap ayah dan anak itu dari kejauhan, ia menyuapi Seiko dengan bubur bayi yang ia buat. Saya hanya memantau mereka berdua dalam tatapan hangat. Diam-diam si wanita bersurai cokelat terang merogoh saku celananya kembali dan mengambil _PDA_ miliknya. Ia segera menekan tombol fitur kamera dan mengambil gambar ayah dan anak yang sedang terlihat akrab. Di ruang keluarga sendiri, Fushimi dan Keiーlengkapnya Keitaー terlihat menikmati permainan balap mobil yang sedang mereka. Meskipun sebenarnya Fushimi memainkannya dengan wajah malas, pada akhirnya yang menang pasti sang ayah.

" _otou-san_ curang!" seru Keita.

"Kamu saja yang kurang mahir," balas Fushimi sambil bertopang dagu. Manik birunya menatap layar televisi dengan tatapan bosan.

"Sekali lagi!"

Satu helaan nafas dari pria berkacamata menjadi jawaban untuk si anak berusia tujuh tahun tersebut. Fushimi akhirnya memilih untuk melayani sang anak sekali lagi. Tak mungkin ia menemani Keita bermain seharian karena pekerjaan sedang menunggunya. Tapi tetap saja, berapa kalipun Keita mencoba, pada akhirnya sang ayah pun tetap menang. Mengetahui ayahnya kembali menang. Keita menggembungkan pipinya, bisa terlihat di wajah manisnya sebuah rona merah kekesalan.

"Muuu..."

Sekali lagi Fushimi hanya tertawa lewat hidung. Sudut bibirnya tersimpul ketika melihat reaksi sang anak. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan kesal yang dilempar Keita padanya ketika sang anak tahu bahwa ia berhasil menang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan refleks, Fushimi menaruh tangan kirinya di atas kepala Keita dan mengacak-acak surai hitam anak itu. Keita yang mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara 'muu' sekali lagi.

" _Mada mada da ne_ ," dengan itu, Fushimi beranjak dari sofa dan mengangkat kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Saat ia sampai di dapur, ia menemukan Saya sedang mencuci mangkuk yang baru saja dipakai untuk tempat makan Seiko. Tanpa pikir panjang, Fushimi segera berjalan mendekati Saya dan memeluk wanita itu dari belakang.

"Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa..."

Keheningan menyelimuti dapur saat itu juga. Tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Masing-masing menikmati kehangatan yang terbagi kepada satu sama lain. Saya yang sudah selesai dengan kegiataannya pun tidak bisa berkutik karena lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Wajah wanita bersurai cokelat terang tersebut hanya bisa memanas. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa kecuali mengembalikan pelukan sang suami. Fushimi sendiri hanya meletakkan kepalanya di sudut pundak sang wanita. Aroma manis memenuh hidung si pria.

"Ngomong-ngomong si bodoh itu kenapa ada di taman?" Tanya Fushimi yang akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

Mendengar kata 'si bodoh' tentu membuat Saya tahu siapa yang Fushimi maksud. Tentunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pria seumuran dengan Fushimi yang bernama Yata Misaki. Wanita itu melirik wajah Fushimi sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

"Yata-kun? Dia sedang latihan _skateboard_. Katanya dia ingin ikut pertandingan di Amerika. Oh iya dia juga bilang dia ingin kita melihat pertandingannya."

"Mana mungkin aku punya waktu sesenggang itu..." gumam Fushimi seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ahahaha..." Saya tersenyum kecut dengan tawa kewalahan disana. Seperti kata orangnya sendiri, ia tak mungkin punya banyak waktu senggang untuk melakukan banyak hal seperti melihat Yata bertanding _skateboard_ , bermain dengan anaknya sendiri atau bahkan memanjakan wanita yang ada di dalam pelukannya saat ini. Tapi sebenarnya ia berusaha agar waktu yang ia miliki bisa terbagi dengan baik.

Fushimi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di sudut leher Saya kembali, menghirup wangi dari tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium pelipis si wanita. Pria dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam itu lalu melepas lengannya dari pinggang wanita bersurai cokelat terang, dan segera beranjak dari dapur. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena suara dari anak perempuan.

" _tou-chan..._ " panggil Seiko sambil mengangkat kedua tangan mungilnya.

Mengetahui bahwa itu Seiko yang memanggilnya, Fushimi segera melirik balita berusia tiga tahun yang duduk tak jauh dari sana. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Seiko, lalu menggendong anak itu ke dalam pelukannya. Melihat sang ayah tentu membuat Seiko mengulum sebuah senyum lebar di wajah manisnya. Anak itu hanya tertawa geli dengan rona merah. Ia mengeluskan pipinya ke pipi sang ayah dengan tangan kecilnya melingkar di leher Fushimi.

Fushimi hanya terdiam ketika ia merasakan tekstur lembut yang menyapu pipinya. Maniknya melirik dari sudut matanya ke arah Seiko. Pria itu kemudian mendaratkan tangan kirinya di atas kepala si balita dan mengelusnya secara perlahan.

" _tou-chaaaann~_ "

"Apa?"

Seiko tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya ia mempererat pelukannya kepada sang ayah. Fushimi yang kaget dengan pelukan Seiko secara tiba-tiba hanya bisa mengelus punggung balita itu dengan perlahan. Tak lama setelah ia menggendong Seiko, sebuah suara cempreng menyusup ke dalam telinganya yang membuatnya harus melirik ke arah ruang keluarga. Dari suara setidaknya Fushimi tahu siapa itu dan apa keinginannya.

" _Otou-saaaann_ , ayo main lagi," mendengar kalimat itu entah kenapa membuat Fushismi ingin mendecakkan lidah. Namun, ia tahu ia harus menahannya di depan anak-anak. Tentu sebenarnya ia tidak ingin jika suatu saat nanti anak-anaknya dicap memiliki peringai buruk karena dirinya. Mungkin jika dilihat sekilas, Fushimi terlihat dingin dengan anak-anaknya. Tetapi, meski terlihat dingin, sebenarnya ia peduli kepada kedua anaknya. Sebagai seorang yang cukup tertutup, pria berrkacamata ini masih agak susah untuk menunjukkan perhatian untuk anak-anaknya.

Tidak ingin membuat si anak menunggu, Fushimi segera beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri menuju tempat Keita bersama dengan Seiko. Pria bersurai hitam itu lebih memilih untuk duduk dan melihat sang anak sulung asyik bermain dengan konsol _game_ nya. Saya yang tahu keluarga kecilnya sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga segera melirik ke arah mereka. Apa yang terpantul di dalam manik cokelat miliknya adalah suasana hangat dimana Fushimi bersikap biasa-biasa saja kepada kedua anaknya. Sesekali pria berkacamata itu menggoda putranya karena kurang lihai dalam menangani musuh. Seiko sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kegagalan sang kakak, yang akhirnya membuat sang kakak kesal dan berusaha lagi agar bisa menyombongkan diri ke ayah dan adik perempuannya.

Tiap momen yang ada akan Saya simpan baik-baik dalam kepalanya. Sekalipun momen tersebut adalah momen yang gampang sekali hancur, wanita itu mengerti bahwa momen-momen seperti itu adalah momen-momen tak tergantikan. Meski tahu bahwa waktu akan mengubah segalanya menjadi pasir, tetapi ia akan tetap mengukir tiap momen yang ada dalam hidupnya di dalam sudut ingatannya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat sebuah senyum lembut tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Wanita itu kemudian memilih untuk mendekati ketiga orang yang ia cintai dan duduk tepat di sebelah Fushimi.

Dengan refleks, Saya menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Fushimi. Maniknya menatap Keita yang asyik bermain dengan konsol _game_ nya, lalu ia geser untuk melihat Seiko yang kini memeluk sang kakak dari belakang sampai akhirnya tatapan si wanita mendarat kepada orang disebelahnya. Seperti hal yang sudah pasti, Saya menggenggam tangan Fushimi. Sedangkan Fushimi yang merasakan genggaman tersebut membalasnya kembali dengan mempererat genggaman tangan Saya. Wanita itu hanya tersipu malu ketika menyadari jari-jemari mereka saling bertautan. Kehangatan yang muncul dari genggaman tangan mereka membuat keduanya saling melirik satu sama lain. _Blue meets with light brown_. Fushimi kemudian merendahkan wajahnya, lalu mencium kepala cokelat sang wanita. Meski ia ingin menjatuhkan bibirnya ke atas bibir Saya, tapi tak mungkin ia melakukannya di depan anak-anak bukan?

Wanita bersurai cokelat panjang itu hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum lembutnya. Rasanya benar-benar seperti keajaiban bisa dicintai seperti ini. Seakan semua kejadian pahitnya di masa lalu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Kalaupun yang membahagiakan ini adalah mimpi, pastinya ia tak ingin terbangun dari mimpi indah ini. Namun, ia tahu ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini kenyataan.

Mengetahui kenyataan yang begitu indah ini membuat dirinya mengulum senyum lembut. Rasa syukur ia panjatkan kepada Tuhan karena sudah memberikannya sebuah keluarga kecil yang ia cintai.

"Yaah... kalah lagi..." gerutu Keita ketika mendapati ia kalah lagi.

Dengusan pelan lepas dari hidung Fushimi, sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik. Sementara wanita bersurai panjang sebahu hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan anak sulung mereka. Anak tujuh tahun yang parasnya mirip sang ayah memilih untuk mematikan konsol _game_ yang ia mainkan. Tangan mungilnya menekan tombol _off_ dan layar televisi saat itu juga berubah menjadi hitam. Raut kecut karena kekalahan itu masih tertempel di wajah. Si sulung berusaha untuk menahan agar air mata tidak mengalir keluar. Pemuda kecil itu menghentakkan kakiーseraya menunjukkan kekesalan di dirinyaーlalu memilih duduk diantara ayah dan ibunya.

"Sudah kubilang kan kamu masih belum apa-apa," nada yang terdengar meremehkan terlontar dari bibir Fushimi begitu saja.

"Uuhh... cih..." gerutuan Keita semakin terdengar bersamaan dengan decakan lidah yang tergelincir dari mulutnya. Sepertinya putra sulung yang satu ini memang mewarisi sifat sang ayah.

Setelah kekalahan kecil yang membuat Keita menggerutu kesal, kedua manik mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruanganーberusaha untuk mencari objek pengalihanーyang akhirnya pandangan itu jatuh kepada bingkai foto keluarga yang terpampang tak jauh disana.

Keinginan untuk melihat si foto kemudian muncul begitu saja. Keita pun angkat bokong dari sofa. Dua kaki kecil mengantar dirinya ke tempat foto itu dipajang. Sementara kedua tangan mungilnya meraih bingkai foto dan ia pun menatap sosok yang ada di dalam gambar kecil tersebut.

"Keita?"

Bocah tersebut tidak membalas panggilan sang ibu. Manik biru itu melihat sosok di dalam foto. Sosok yang terpantul di dalam manik biru gelap tak lain dan tak bukan adalah foto keluarga mereka. Fushimi, Saya, Keita dan si kecil Seiko. Fushimi yang tidak menghadap kamera, Saya yang sedang tersenyum lembut sambil menggendong Seiko, Keita yang menghadap kamera dengan senyum lebar dan tangan yang membentuk huruf 'V', dan terakhir Seiko dengan wajah datar.

Melihat kehangatan yang ada di dalam foto keluarganya sendiri membuat Keita sadar akan satu hal. Sampai saat ini ia belum pernah melihat ataupun bertemu dengan kakek dan neneknya. Dengan kata lain; ayah dan ibu Fushimi. Anak kecil itu kemudian teringat dengan kejadian saat liburan musim panas berakhir. Dimana anak-anak yang sebaya dengannya pasti selalu memiliki cerita dengan kakek dan neneknya. Sementara ia sendiri sadar bahwa ia tak pernah punya kisah yang bisa ia ceritakan kepada teman-teman sebayanya.

Dengan tatapan yang masih menempel pada gambar, Keita melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang akan mengubah hari ini.

" _Otou-san, Okaa-san_... _ojii-sama_ dan _obaa-sama_ Keita dimana?"

SIIIIIIIIINNGG

Hening menyelimuti keluarga Fushimi saat itu juga. Baik Fushimi maupun Saya tidak ada yang angkat bicara tentang hal ini. Saya sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu mengenai ayah dan ibu Fushimi secara spesifik, karena orangnya sendiri tidak pernah menyinggung banyak mengenai kedua orang tuanya. Yang wanita itu ketahui adalah keluarga Fushimi bukanlah keluarga baik. Jadi, jika ditanya oleh anak polos seperti Keita, sebagai istri, Saya sekalipun tak bisa menjawab.

Sementara sang pria berkacamata hanya bungkam dengan pertanyaan polos sang anak. Meskipun ia tahu pertanyaan seperti ini cepat atau lambat akan dilontarkan juga, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendengarnya secepat ini. Tanpa Fushimi sadari punggungnya mendingin, giginya bergemeletukkan, tangannya mengepal kuat. Melihat kedaan Fushimi yang berubah drastis membuat sang istri menunjukkan kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan membuat Keita sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Anak itu tentu menyadari keadaan ayahnya yang tidak biasa. Ia takut apakah ia mengatakan hal yang salah? Padahal apa yang ingin Keita ketahui adalah keberadaan kakek dan neneknya. Ia tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaan ayah yang sangat ia sayangi.

Di sisi lain si kecil Seiko juga merasa keadaan sang ayah kali ini tidak biasa. Sebagai seorang balita, tentu perasaannya masihlah peka terhadap lingkungan sekitar.

" _Tou-chan,_ " sahut si kecil sambil bergeser ke sisi Fushimi.

Sahutan kecil dari sang anak tidak berhasil menggubris Fushimi. Sebaliknya pria itu masih terdiam dengan kepalan tangan yang mungkin saat ini sudah berkeringat. Entah karena memang sengaja atau apa, tapi bagi Fushimi, ia tidak ingin kenyataan pahit tentang diri sendiri dan keluarganya diketahui si anak. Iabtahu hal itu, tapi meskipin begitu ia juga sadar kalau Keita dan Seiko juga perlu mengetahuinya suatu saat.

Iya...

Suatu saat...

Bukan sekarang.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan memiliki rencana lain. Sekarang, disini, di tempat yang sudah bisa pria berkacamata sebut sebagai rumah, yang sudah bisa ia sebut sebagai tempatnya berada, Keita harus menanyakan hal yang membuat seorang Fushimi Saruhiko harus kembali menghadapi masa lalunya.

Ia tahu ia harus menghadapi ini.

 _Karena itulah..._

"Anu... _otou-san_ , maー"

"ーKeita."

Belum juga Keita selesai dengan kalimatnya, Fushimi sudah memotongnya duluan. Mendengar suara ayahnya yang terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya membuat Keita harus menelan ludah. Meski masih tujuh tahun, insting anak tersebut cukup kuat. Sama seperti ayahnya. Ia tahu jika suara sang ayah terdengar jauh lebih berat, itu artinya sang ayah sedang dalam mode serius.

"Iya...?" Keita hanya bisa mengedip ketika ayahnya berdiri dari sofa. Manik biru gelap mengekori punggung lebar yang berjalan melewatinya. Pandangan si pria tak sekalipun jatuh untuk melihat si surai gelap. Dengan nada suara yang terdengar dingin, sang kepala keluarga Fushimi membuka mulutnya. "Cepat ganti baju."

"Saruhiko-kun?" Sahut Saya yang masih menatapi punggung Fushimi.

"Kau juga."

Baik Saya maupun Keita hanya bisa terdiam. Tatapan mereka tidak meninggalkan sosok si pria berkacamata yang memunggungi mereka. Perlahan punggung itu menjauh. Kedua mata Saya sedikit menyipit terluka kala ia melihat punggung lebar Fushimi. Seakan ada sebuah beban berat disana. Wanita itu ingin sekali mengulurkan tangan, memeluknya, dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun, disisi lain si wanita tahu bahwa saat ini suaminya itu sedang tak bisa disentuh seujung jaripun.

.

.

.

Angin lembut menyapu surai mereka. Dalam keheningan disana yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki yang beradu. Langit biru dengan cahaya matahari yang sudah tidak begitu terik menyambut keluarga kecil Fushimiーseperti mengucapkan selamat datangーbersamaan dengan suara pepohonan ditiup angin, Fushimi mengajak istri dan anak-anaknya berjalan melewati batu-batu nisan yang berdiri kokoh. Sampai akhirnya langkah kaki mereka berhenti tepat di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'makam keluarga Fushimi'.

Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir si pria berkacamata. Fushimi Saruhiko hanya bisa menatap batu nisan tersebut dengan tatapan dingin. Kelopak matanya menyipit, manik biru dibalik kacamata itu menggelap. Satu nafas kecil terlepas. Kira-kira sudah berapa lama ia tidak mengunjungi makam ayahnya? Yang pasti sudah lama sekali. Fushimi sendiri tidak begitu ingat. Ia bahkan tidak ambil pusing untuk mengunjungi makam sang ayah setelah apa yang terjadi.

Apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Fushimi Niki memang tidak bisa dimaafkan oleh Fushimi. Mengganggunya tanpa henti, menyiksa batinnya hingga menimbulkan kebencian yang mendalam kepada si ayah nyentrik tersebut. Fushimi tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menginjakkan kakinya kesini untuk kedua kalinya. Hanya tatapan dinginlah yang pria itu lemparkan pada batu nisan sang ayah. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, tetapi ia masih tidak bisa melupakan luka batin yang ia miliki. Meski ia sudah menerima, amarah yang ia rasakan tentu belum hilang.

Fushimi menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bisa ia rasakan angin lembut kembali mengacak-acak surai hitam miliknya. Pria berkacamata itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu berbalik untuk bertukar pandang pada Keita.

"Kau bilang ingin bertemu _jiijii_ kan? Disinilah tempat _jiijii_ -mu."

Manik biru gelap Keita yang menatap Fushimi, kini bergeser untuk menatap batu nisan di depannya. Anak itu tidak bodoh, ia tahu apa maksudnya dengan batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'makam keluarga Fushimi' itu. Kakeknya sudah tiada, itulah yang ia mengerti. Tak ada isak tangis yang terdengar, ataupun tetesan air mata yang terlihat. Keita hanya diam menatap makam kakeknya. Apa karena ini sang ayah tak menceritakan apapun tentang si kakek?

Saya melihat makam dari ayah mertuanya dalam diam. Wanita itu kemudian menyamakan tinggi dengan anak sulungnya. Sambil menurunkan Seiko dari gendongannya, Saya menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan berdoa.

Melihat Saya sedang berdoa untuk ayahnya; Niki, membuat Fushimi memalingkan wajahnya. Keinginan untuk mendecakkan lidahnya keluar, tapi ia tahan. Pria paruh baya itu berpikir apakah _orang itu_ pantas untuk mendapatkan doa dari keluarga kecilnya? Mengingat laki-laki bernama Fushimi Niki dulu bukanlah seseorang yang pantas disebut manusia ataupun orang tua.

Keheningan diantara keluarga kecil ini pecah begitu Keita membuka mulut untuk bertanya. " _Otou-san_ , _ojii-sama_ orangnya seperti apa?" Fushimi dengan segera mendengus karena pertanyaan Keita. Fushimi Niki orangnya seperti apa? Yang jelas hanya keburukanlah yang Fushimi Saruhiko ketahui mengenai ayahnya.

"Yang pasti kau takkan suka mendengarnya," ujar Fushimi sambil berjalan mendekat dan mengacak-acak surai hitam Keita.

Kalimat yang terucap dari bibir tersebut tentu tidak lepas dari pendengaran Saya. Wanita itu hanya menelan ludah dan diam. Karena ia tahu jika Keita dan Seiko mendengar cerita sesungguhnya, mereka pasti akan sedih dan mungkin saja marah. Bahkan bisa saja Keita mengutuk kakeknya sendiri yang sudah berada di alam sana, mengingat bocah satu ini mewarisi sifat dingin ayahnya meski jarang sekali terlihat.

Hembusan angin kembali terasa. Keheningan kembali menghampiri keluarga kecil Fushimi. Suara pepohonan yang daunnya saling bergesekkan menjadi teman mereka saat ini. Sebuah langkah kaki tiba-tiba saja memasuki telinga mereka dan memecah keheningan di pemakaman. Fushimi yang menyadari hal itu pun melirik si pemilik langkah kaki dari sudut matanya. Kedua matanya kemudian membola ketika manik birunya menangkap sosok yang berdiri disana.

Sedangkan sosok yang baru saja datang ke pemakaman itu pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat sosok yang ada di depannya. Kedua matanya juga ikut membola, sementara manik keabuannya hanya bisa menatap lurus ke arah Fushimi.

Menyadari ada seseorang yang datang, Saya segera berpaling untuk melihat orang tersebut. Namun, pandangannya tersita oleh ekspresi terkejut yang ditunjukkan sosok itu. Saya kemudian menatap Fushimi yang ternyata memiliki ekspresi yang sama. Keduanya tidak bergerak sedikit pun sampai akhirnya sosok itu memecahkan keheningan bagai es diantara mereka.

"Tak kusangka kau akan datang kemari," ujar sosok itu sambil menunjukkan senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya.

Fushimi tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan secara langsung. Manik birunya jatupada benda yang ada di tangan sosok tersebut. Sebuah bunga _lily_ , bunga yang ditujukan untuk orang yang sudah tiada. Si pria berkacamata hanya bisa mendengus. Antara lucu dan ironi. Kenapa ketika _orang itu_ sudah tidak ada, sosok yang ada di depannya ini baru menunjukkan sebuah kepedulian?

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu. Tak kusangka _ibu_ yang tidak pernah ada di rumah dan selalu berpesta bisa berada di pemakaman seperti ini," kalimat sarkas itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Fushimi. Sambil terkekeh datar, pria bersurai hitam itu memindahkan tatapan dinginnya dari bunga _lily_ ke arah manik keabuan milik sang sosok wanita yang ia panggil ibu.

 _'Eh? Ibu?'_ Batin Saya. Manik cokelat yang tadinya menatap Fushimi kini bergeser untuk menatap wanita yang berdiri disana. Sosok yang terpantul di dalam manik itu sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi. Namun, meski waktu sudah lama berlalu, wanita dengan surai hitam panjang itu masih terlihat cantik. Jika dilihat oleh mata Saya, wanita itu memang awet muda. Surai hitam sebahu, manik keabuan, kulit putih pucat, tatapan mata yang dingin, dilihat sekilas saja wanita yang berdiri disana memang mirip dengan Fushimi.

Sang wanita tidak menjawab. Alih-alih menjawab, ia hanya tertawa pelan. Tidak salah jika ia mendapatkan sarkasme dari anak satu-satunya, karena memang begitu kenyataannya. Wanita ini tidak pernah ada di rumah dan selalu memilih untuk bekerja dan berpesta. Jadi tentu tidak salah jika Fushimi langsung melempar sarkasme kepada wanita ini 'kan? Manik keabuan si wanita kemudian menangkap sosok yang berdiri di sebelah Fushimi, "Siapa mereka?"

Fushimi yang menyadari tatapan sang ibu berpindah ke sampingnya tahu siapa yang wanita itu maksud. Ia berpikir haruskah ia memberitahu kepada wanita di depannya ini? Tapi, jika dipikir lagi, ibunya sama sekali tidak berperan banyak dalam kehidupannya. Jadi, bukan masalah besar bagi Fushimi jika si wanita tidak tahu tentang Saya atau kedua anaknya.

Namun, berdiri di dekat Fushimi tentu membuat Saya mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar. Si istri refleks buka mulut untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah! Namaku Saya, istrinya Saruhiko-kun, salam kenal ," ujar Saya sambil membungkuk.

Wanita itu sedikit bergidik ketika mendengar kata 'istri' keluar dari bibir Saya. Ia sedikit mengernyit, ia kemudian memindahkan tatapannya ke arah Seiko yang akhirnya membuat si bungsu ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik kaki ibunya. Sang wanita kemudian menatap si sulung yang kemudian membuat si sulung terkejut.

Sementara Keita yang ditatap oleh wanita yang disebut-sebut adalah neneknya terkejut ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Keita merasa jantungnya bisa copot saat itu juga. Betapa dinginnya tatapan yang wanita itu lontarkan kepada si sulungーseakan melihat benda kotorーyang tentunya membuat Keita bergidik ngeri. Tetapi alangkah malang sekali nasibnya ketika ia menyadari tepukan pelan dari sang ibu yang menyuruhnya untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada wanita yang baginya terlihat seperti nenek sihir tersebut.

"Na-namaku Keita. Salam kenal _obaa-sama_..."

Sang wanita tidak membalas perkenalan itu. Melainkan ia hanya menatap Keita, kemudian tatapannya ia kembalikan kepada anak laki-lakinya. Masih tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. _Grey meets blue._ Wanita tersebut berusaha meminta jawaban dari sang anak, yang tentunya Fushimi menangkap maksud dari tatapan yang dilontarlan. Sekali lagi pria berkacamata itu bingung. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan tidak langsung sang ibu, Fushimi memilih untuk tetap diam.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia minta membuat si wanita harus menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju depan batu nisan milik suaminya. Mengetahui sang wanita mendekat membuat Fushimi, Saya dan kedua anaknya sedikit menyingkir untuk memberikan sedikit ruang pada si wanita. Bunga _lily_ yang ia bawa segera ia letakkan tepat di depan batu nisan. Kedua matanya menyipit ketika melihat ukiran nama keluarga 'Fushimi' disana. Begitu dingin namun suatu tempat disana menyiratkan sedikit kerinduan dan kesedihan. Meski Fushimi Niki adalah seorang yang tidak berguna dan suka mengganggu anaknya sendiri, namun, sebenarnya ia adalah seorang yang pintar.

Satu helaan nafas ia lepaskan. Wanita itu kemudian berpaling untuk menatap anaknya yag berdiri dibelakang. Bagai pinang dibelah dua, sosok Fushimi memang mirip dengan Niki di luarnya. Bahkan anak itu mewarisi kepintaran sang ayah. Tapi, meski ia jarang bersama si anak, ia tetaplah ibunya dan itu membuat dirinya tahu bahwa anaknya berbeda dari orang yang tak berguna itu. Si wanita kemudian berdiri, ia kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Fushimi dan mengatakan, "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Dengan nada serius yang terdengar membuat Fushimi mengurungkan niat untuk mengeluarkan sarkasme miliknya. Sebaliknya ia diam dan memilih untuk menuruti keinginan sang ibu. Dua Fushimi itu berjalan sedikit menjauh dari makam Nikiーmemberikan kesempatan pada Saya dan kedua anaknya memberikan salam kepadanya.

.

.

.

Angin sejuk musim gugur kembali berhembus pelan. Begitu sejuk sampai-sampai membuat si wanita mengeratkan syal yang ia pakai. Tak ada yang angkat bicara diantara mereka. Masing-masing menikmati pemandangan abu-abu di pemakaman ini dan entah kenapa membuat perasaan diantara ibu dan anak itu menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Manik keabuan milik si wanita menatap lurus kepada Saya dan dua anak yang tentu saja adalah cucunya. Tatapan yang dingin kini berubah teduh. Tanpa ia sadari, ialah yang memecahkan keheningan yang seperti es diantar mereka berdua.

"Kau berubah ya..." Ujar si wanita sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ha?" Menyadari si wanita akhirnya buka mulut membuat Fushimi memindahkan tatapannya ke arah sang ibu.

"Kau jadi sedikit lebih lembut. Apa ini karena wanita itu?"

Pria itu bungkam. Ia hanya menatap wajah sang ibu yang terlihat dari samping tersebut, lalu kembali menatap langit biru yang perlahan kini birunya mulai memudar. Balasan yang didapat si wanita hanyalah sekedar, " Ya, begitulah... kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Setelah itu keduanya pun kembali terdiamーmenikmati semilir angin musim gugur yang sejuk dan pemandangan kelabu disanaーsementara Fushimi kembali menatap Saya dan kedua anaknya dari kejauhan, wanita yang berdiri disebelahnya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri ketika ia melihat keakraban menantunya dengan kedua anaknya. Bayangan akan masa lalu saat Fushimi masih kecil dan ia selalu tidak berada di sisi anak itu menghantam benak sang wanita.

Tanpa ia sadari, senyum kecut tersimpul di bibirnya bersamaan dengan tawa miris yang terdengar disana. Ia merasa begitu bodoh, sangat-sangat bodoh. Tidak salah ia mendapatkan sarkasme dari Fushimi. Apa yang ia lakukan bukan hal pantas yang orang tua lakukan. Jarang ada di rumah, memilih disibukkan dengan pekerjaan dan pesta, menyerahkan pekerjaan rumah sampai mengurus Fushimi kepada _maid_ di rumahnya.

Saat itu juga terselip sebuah rasa penyesalan di dalam dadanya. Ia sudah gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Seandainya saat itu ia bisa jujur dengan dirinya sendiri, maka ia bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang pantas bagi anak semata wayangnya. Tetapi sayang, harga diri yang tinggi mencegah si wanita bersikap keibuan pada sang anak.

Mendengar sebuah tawa yang terdengar pilu sontak membuat Fushimi kembali memandang sang ibu dalam diam.

"Sepertinya wanita itu bisa memberika hal yang tidak bisa kuberikan ya..."

Fushimi mengerti maksud kalimat si ibu. Hal yang tidak bisa wanita itu dan Niki berikan ketika ia masih kecil. Sesuatu yang disebut 'cinta'. Pria berkacamata itu pun mendengus, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lalu?"

"...Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih dengannya."

Mendengar hal itu membuat manik Fushimi secara otomatis menatap wanita bersurai cokelat panjang tersebut. Tiap gestur yang wanita itu tunjukkan, ia rekam baik-baik dalam ingatannya. Mungkin apa yang sang ibu katakan ada benarnya juga. Ketika bersama dengan Saya, Fushimi tidak perlu menjaga harga dirinya. Ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai, baik dalam bentuk cinta keluarga ataupun cinta kepada seorang individu, entah kenapa membuat Fushimi merasa bersyukur untuk pertama kalinya karena bisa merasakan cinta dari keluarga kecilnya maupun dari si wanita bersurai cokelat itu sendiri.

Dan tentu saja rasanya tidak buruk juga...

Tahu tidak ada balasan dari putranya membuat si wanita kembali berbicara. "...Sepertinya kau bekerja di Scepter 4 ya sekarang?"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Melihat gestur yang tidak biasa dari si ibu membuat Fushimi otomatis menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia baru ingat, kalau tidak salah tadi wanita ini sempat tertawa pilu bukan? Pria dengan warna surai senada dengan si wanita tersebut pun memilih untuk buka mulut.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

DEG

Satu degupan jantung itu membuat seluruh tubuh si wanita diam membatu. Hee... ternyata benar jika wanita ini ada hal yang ingin dikatakan padanya. Apapun itu, yang pasti bukanlah yang yang menyenangkan untuk didengar.

"...Aku tahu... apa yang kulakukan padamu dulu bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk dimaafkan. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengharapkan permintaan maaf darimu, tidak juga aku yakin kau mau memaafkanku..."

" _Darou nee..._ "

"Tapi... melihat istri dan kedua anakmu membuatku sadar kalau aku memang salah... Arena itu... kira-kira apa kita bisa memulai lagi segalanya dari awal?"

Fushimi terdiam. Ia berusaha mencerna kalimat tersebut dalam kepalanya. Memulai segalanya dari awal? Wanita ini berbicara seakan itu adalah hal yang mudah dilakukan. Setelah semua apa yang terjadi, tak mungkin Fushimi bisa melakukannya. Hal tersebut tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tapi, jika dipikirkan, kalau Fushimi bisa menerima apa yang sang ayah lakukan padanya, kenapa ia tidak bisa menerima apa yang dilakukan ibunya? Ia hanya tinggal menerimanya saja, jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba bukan?

"Terdengar seperti kau ingin menebus dosamu selama ini..."

Si wanita tidak menjawab, tidak juga ia mengelak. Apa yang dikatakan Fushimi mungkin memang ada benarnya. Permintaannya ini semata-mata seperti sebuah penebusan dosa karena tidak bisa merawat Fushimi dengan baik. Tapi, kalimatnya yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memulai semuanya dari awal juga bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Melihat keluarga kecil Fushimi yang sekarang membuat hati sang wanita dingin ini tergerak. Setidaknya, ia ingin bisa mengenali menantu dan juga kedua cucunya.

Entah si wanita mendengar atau tidak, tapi ketika wanita itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Fushimi kembali membuka mulut. Mengatakan sesuatu yang menjadi langkah awal hubungan ibu-anak diantara dua Fushimi itu.

"Tapi... kalau kau ingin mencoba untuk memulai dari awal juga tidak masalah..."

Sulit memang, tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba bukan? Begitulah pikir Fushimi. Rupanya wanita itu mendengar. Karena ketika Fushimi mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa mencoba untuk memulai segalanya dari awal, manik keabuan milik si wanita sedikit membola. Senyum tipis kemudian tersimpul di bibirnyaーsebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa dari seorang _CEO_ perusahaan besar ituーsebelum akhirnya si wanita berusaha mencairkan suasana, meski ia tahu ia tidak pandai dalam melakukannya.

"Hmph, aku jadi berpikir apa jadinya kalau Niki melihat dua anak itu...?"

"Ha?"

Fushimi hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dengan wajah seperti orang bodoh. Niki bertemu dengan Keita dan Seiko? Sekalipun si tak berguna itu masih hidup, ia takkan membiarkan kedua makhluk kecilnya bertemu dengan kakeknya. Bagaimanapun juga Fushimi tahu, jika kedua anaknya bertemu dengan Niki, mimpi buruklah yang akan menghantui keluarga kecilnya. Benar-benar tidak bisa ia bayangkan.

"Pasti dia ingin bertemu dengan cucu-cucunya."

"Tch... yang pasti mereka akan jadi bulan-bulanan dia."

"Seperti mengerjai mereka dengan tipuan, kembang api roket, dan perangkap dimana-mana?"

Satu decakkan lidah yang keras menjadi jawaban dari pernyataan sang ibu. Fushimi benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan jika apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dulu juga terjadi pada anak-anaknya. Buruk. Benar-benar buruk. Pastinya bisa jauh lebih buruk dari dirinya dulu.

Membayangkan Keita dan Seiko yang bertemu dengan Niki membuat bulu kuduk Fushimi berdiri. Lalu, melihat reaksi si anak yang membayangkan Niki bertemu cucu-cucunya membuat si wanita sedikit menyeringai. Seandainya orang itu masih ada, Niki pasti akan mengganggu dua makhluk kecil Fushimi itu. Tapi, entah kenapa ia juga merasa bahwa mungkin saja Niki akan bisa menyayangi kedua cucunya dengan benar. Apa ini karena ia seorang ibu? Atau karena seorang wanita? Ia tidak tahu pasti, tapi, yang ia tahu adalah bahwa Fushimi Niki memiliki caranya sendiri dalam mencintai orang lain.

Meskipun itu harus dengan cara yang tidak benar...

.

.

.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kedua Fushimi itu. Tak terasa pembicaraan mereka cukup panjang yang akhirnya membawa mereka pada penghujung hari. Langit biru disana semakin berubah warna menjadi jingga. Matahari pun perlahan bersiap-siap untuk menghilang. Bersamaan dengan suara burung gagak yang terdengar dari kejauhan, Saya, Keita dan Seiko datang menghampiri dua Fushimi yang sedang berdiri dibawah pohon.

"Saruhiko-kun..."

"Apa?"

"Sudah waktunya kita pulang," ujar Saya sambil melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. Wanita itu melepaskan tatapannya, lalu berpaling sedikit untuk menatap wanita yang berdiri di sebelah Fushimi. "Anu... _okaa-sama_... sekali lagi senang bertemu denganmu. Lalu... kami sampai sini dulu karena hari juga sudah semakin sore," dengan refleks Saya pun membungkuk di depannya.

Wanita tersebut tersenyum simpul ketika melihat gestur Saya yang agak canggung di depannya. Ia kemudian berdehem, laku membuka mulut untuk memperkenalkan diri. Jika ia ingat baik-baik, saat bertemu tadi, ia memang belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Namaku Fushimi Kisa, senang bertemu denganmu."

Saya cukup tertegun ketika ia melihat Kisa memperkenalkan dirinya. Karena wanita itu adalah ibu Fushimi, jadi ia merasa bahwa Kisa akan sama dinginnya seperti Fushimi saat Saya pertama kali bertemu dengannya dulu. Tapi memang pada dasarnya mereka ibu dan anak, sekalipun mereka dingin, sebenarnya mereka memiliki hati yang baik.

"Aku juga _okaa-sama_ ," balas Saya dengan senyum lembut.

Sementara ibunya sedang berbincang dengan sang nenek, Keita dan Seiko yang tadinya bersembunyi dibalik kaki Saya, kini berpindah menuju kaki Fushimi untuk bersembunyi di baliknya.

"Oi..."

Hanya kata itulah yang tergelincir dari bibir Fushimi. Pria berkacamata itu memandangi Keita, lalu Seiko, dan akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. Takut dengan nenek di hari pertama ya?

Kisa pun memilih untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan dua anak mungil tersebut. Sambil tersenyum tipis, wanita itu menaruk kedua tangan di atas kepala Keita dan Seiko, lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut. Keita sendiri yang saat itu memejamkan mata karena ketakutan untuk disentuh oleh sang nenek, akhirnya sedikit merasa tenang ketika merasakan usapan lembut di atas kepalanya. Bocah tujuh tahun itu membuka satu mata, mengintip, sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua mata kembali.

Sementara disisi lain, Seiko hanya menatap neneknya dalam diam. Tidak bergidik sedikit pun ketika Kisa menyentuh kepalanya. Tidak seperti si kakak yang ketakutan, Seiko hanya memiringkan kepalanya ketika disentuh. Tatapannya lurus melihat wajah sang nenek. Anak yang mahir menunjukkan _poker face_ sepertinya.

"Maaf ya membuat kalian takut. Oh iya, yang kecil ini siapa?"

" 'Seiko..."

Kisa akhirnya berdiri ketika si bungsu memperkenalkan dirinya. Kebetulan saat itu juga seorang _butler_ yang bekerja dengannya datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Nyonya, maaf mengganggu. Karena anda lama, jadi saya memutuskan untukー" belum juga sang _butler_ selesai bicara, tatapan butler itu jatuh pada seorang pria berkacamata yang berdiri dengan Kisa. "ーTuan muda Saruhiko?" Beruntung sang _butler_ pernah bertemu Fushimi dulu, jika ia tidak bisa membedakan mana tuan besar dan mana tuan muda, bisa saja sebilah pisau kini sudah menancap di tubuhnya.

Fushimi sendiri hanya mendecakkan lidahnya dengan pelanーberusaha agar tidak terdengar oleh Keita dan Seikoーketika ia mendengar panggilan 'tuan muda' yang ditujukan padanya. Bukannya ia tidak suka atau apa, tapi meski berasal dari keluarga kaya sekalipun, ia masih tidak terbiasa jika dipanggil 'tuan muda' oleh para _maid_ dan _butler_ yang bekerja untuk keluarga Fushimi. Karena pada dasarnya ia tidak tertarik dengan _title_ seperti itu dan lebih memilih untuk menjadi orang biasa.

"Baiklah kalian berdua, aku sampai sini dulu," ujar Kisa seraya berputar untuk melihat suami-istri disana. Setelah selesai mengucapkan perpisahan, manik keabuannya ia geser untuk menatap si kecil Keita dan Seiko. "Untuk kalian, jadilah anak yang baik ya."

"Siap _obaa-sama_ ," ujar Keita sambil tersenyum lebar dan Seiko yang hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Akhirnya pada hari itu, dalam sore yang tidak terduga, untuk pertama kalinya Fushimi merasa seperti beban berat telah diangkat sepenuhnya dari bahunya. Tanpa pria itu sadari sebuah helaan nafas panjang lepas dari bibirnya. Benar-benar hari yang panjang. Ia bahkan merasa lelah untuk hal yang tidak banyak mengeluarkan tenaga. Keluarga kecil tersebut hanya menatap punggung Kisa yang perlahan menghilang di kejauhan. Setelah memastikan wanita itu sudah pergi, Saya pun ikut menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah ya," ujar wanita dengan surai panjang itu kepada suaminya.

"Apanya?"

"Kau akhirnya bisa menghadapi masa lalumu."

"Lalu?"

"Bukan apa-apa hehe..."

"Ha?" Fushimi yang hanya menatap langit sore, kini berpaling untuk menatap wanita yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan bingung terhias disana.

Saya hanya menunjukkan senyum lembut kepada si pria berkacamata. Tak peduli sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan ini, ia akan tetap mengatakannya.

"Saruhiko-kun..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh suara lembut Saya membuat Fushimi menatap lurus manik cokelatnya. Menunggu wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Berapa kalipun aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Sekalipun kamu mirip dengan _otou-sama,_ tapi kamu bukanlah dia. Kamu takkan pernah pernah menjadi dirinya. Kalau _otou-sama_ tak pernah menyesal sudah melakukan hal buruk... kamu sebaliknya akan merasa tidak enak sudah melakukan hal buruk. Kamu punya 'rasa penyesalan' kan?"

Kedua mata Fushimi sedikit membola ketika mendengar kalimat itu kembali. Ekspresi terkejut namun penuh arti terlukis disana. Sebagai orang kedua yang berhasil mengerti dirinya, membuat Fushimi tanpa sadar mengulum senyum lembut di wajahnya.

 _'Rasa penyesalan ya... jika itu adalah hal yang membuktikan kalau aku manusia, maka...'_

"Selain itu..." dengan rona merah di wajah, Saya membalas tatapan Fushimi. _Light brown meets with blue_. Masih dengan senyum lembut bagaikan bunga, Saya pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...Dengan begini bebanmu sudah terangkat kan?"

"Kau itu ya..." tawa kecil terdengar dari sang pria. Ia kemudian melingkarkan lengannya tepat di pinggang sang wanita dan menutup jarak antara tubuh Saya dengan tubuhnya. Tak perlu kalimat berlebih terucap dari bibir mereka. Bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain itu saja sudah cukup. Pria berkacamata itu mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke wajah sang wanita bersurai panjang―berusaha untuk menjatuhkan bibirnya diatas bibir si wanitaーsebelum akhirnya aksi itu terhenti karena suara familiar yang terdengar.

" _Otou-san_... Tau tempat dong kalau mau mesra-mesraan sama _okaa-san_ ," celetuk Keita dengan nada suara yang sangat datar. Ia hanya bisa menyipitkan kedua matanya dan tangannya menutup mata adiknya ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya mulai melakukan hal tak senonoh.

Mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari bibir Keita sontak membuat sebuah kedutan indah terhias di pelipis Fushimi. Dasar bocah sialan... Di usianya yang masih tujuh tahun, bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan hal semacam itu. Tapi sepertinya Fushimi harus berterima kasih karena sudah diingatkan, jika tidak, mungkin saja ia akan lepas kendali di tempat ini sekarang juga.

Sekali lagi satu helaan nafas lepas dari bibirnya, pria paruh baya itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menjaukan wajahnya dari Saya. Ia berjalan ke arah si anak sulung, dan menggandeng tangan mungilnya.

"Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu lebih baik bilang," ujar Fushimi sambil menyipitkan matanya kedua manik dibalik kacamata itu sedikit menggelap. Kalau sudah Ersikap seperti ini, ia tahu biasanya Keita pasti menginginkan sesuatu.

"Wah, _sasuga otou-san_... hehehe... aku mau es krim!" Seru si anak dengan senyum lebar.

"Di udara dingin begini?"

"Kalau begitu ubi bakar!"

" _Hai, hai..._ " dengan nada suara yang amat sangat memaklumi, Fushimi akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk menuruti keingan putranya.

Sementara Saya yang mengawasi dari belakang hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat kelakuan ayah dan anak tersebut. Senyum lembut terulas di wajahnya. Betapa bahagianya dia bisa memiliki dua orang laki-laki ini sebagai keluarganya. Ia merasa seperti wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia. Sambil menggendong Seiko, Saya berjalan menuju sisi Fushimi, wanita itu berjinjit dan membisikkan satu hal di telinga si pria. "Lanjutannya di rumah ya."

Satu kalimat yang terdengar itu segera membuat sebuah senyum licik di bibir Fushimi. Oh... benar saja. Siapapun yang mengenal Fushimi Saruhiko, pasti mengerti maksud dari senyum licik tersebut. Sepertinya malam nanti si serigala tidak akan membiarkan si kucing pergi kemana-mana.

Keluarga kecil Fushimi pun segera angkat kaki dari pemakaman. Suara daun-daun yang tertiup angin menjadi melodi yang menemani mereka di tempat kelam ini. Suara canda tawa dari keluarga itu menjadi teman mereka dikala perjalanan. Namun, langkah kaki Fushimi harus terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap suara familiar yang terdengar samar-samar.

 _'Sepertinya kau punya keluarga yang menarik ya, osaru~ hahahahaha!'_

Pria bersurai hitam itu menengadah ke arah langit jingga. Ia membuka telinganya baik-baik, dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara burung gagak beserta hembusan angin pelan. Manik biru dibalik kacamata itu kemudian melirik ke arah batu nisan milik Niki. Satu dengusan lepas, dan pria itu kembali berpaling.

Mungkin itu hanya perasaan saja, tidak lebih...

.

.

.

Musim gugur... musim dimana banyak kisah di dalamnya. Pada hari itu, berawak dari pertanyaan anaknya yang polos, Fushimi Saruhiko berhasil mengubah satu hal dalam hidupnya. Ia tahu ia tak perlu memaafkan apa yang Niki dan Kisa perbuat karena gagal menjadi orang tua bagi dirinya. Tapi disini, di tempat yang sudah bisa ia sebut sebagai 'rumah' ini, ia bisa belajar untuk menerima semua, dan itu berkat keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

.

Omake: 

Di malam yang cukup dingin itu tampak dua orang dewasa tengah berusaha membuat dua makhluk kecil masuk ke tempat tidur mereka dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur.

"Padahal aku mau dibacain cerita dulu..."

"Tidak bisa. Ini waktunya tidur, lagipula besok kau sekolah."

" _Otou-san_ pelit..."

Dengan begitu kedutan indah kembali muncul di pelipis Fushimi. Karena inilah terkadang ia tidak suka anak-anak. Tapi, meski ia bisa tidak suka dengan anak-anak, ia tidak akan ada masalah jika anak tersebut bisa menurut dan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dan beruntunglah dia karena Keita termasuk salah satu anak yang mau menurut pada orang tuanya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Nggak apa-apa, kalau nggak mau cerita, ceritain _ojii-sama_ orangnya seperti apa..."

Tentang itu lagi... Fushimi pun tanpa sadar mendengus kesal. Sepertinya mau tak mau ia harus cerita pada anak satu ini ya? Kalau begitu setidaknya ia akan cerita tanpa harus membocorkan apa yang ia rahasiakan.

" _Jiiji_ -mu itu orang yang pintar. Tapi sayang kepintarannya dipakai untuk hal yang lain..."

"Seperti _otou-san?_ "

"Apa?"

"Tadi kata _otou-san_ kalau _ojii-sama_ itu pintar, tapi kepintarannya buat hal lain... jadi seperti _otou-san_ dong? Soalnya _otou-san_ pintar, tapi _otou-san_ pakai kepintaran _otou-san_ buat curi-curi kesempatan sama _okaa-san_ 'kan?"

"Na?!" Fushimi terkejut ketika mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Keita. Dasar bocah... padahal anak ini masih tujuh tahun, tapi sepertinya sudah hafal betul dengan gerak-gerik ayahnya. Seandainya Keita bukan anaknya, mungkin saat ini Fushimi sudah memukul kepala anak itu.

Fushimi pun membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Kilatan cahaya terpantul disanaーmenutupi kedua matanya dibalik cahaya putih tersebutーyang akhirnya membuat Saya sedikit kewalahan. Fushimi sendiri tidak ambil pusing, ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju luar kamar sang anak. Ia perlu mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Keita, waktunya tidur. Untuk ceritanya besok lagi ya," ujar Saya sambil mengecup dahi sang anak. Meski ia tahu ucapan Keita tadi hanyalah candaan, tapi tetap saja hal itu berhasil membuat wajah Saya memanas.

"Baiklah..." Keita pun menyerah dan akhirnya menilih untuk menarik selimut. Anak itu berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya, namun gagal ketika ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan ibunya. " _Okaa-san_ kenapa? Sakit? Wajah _okaa-san_ merah..."

Tahu bahwa ia gagal menyembunyikan ekspresinya, wajah wanita itu jadi semakin memerah. Saya kemudian tersenyum lembut pada sang anak sambil berkata, "Tidak kok. Tidak apa-apa. Nah selamat malam ya, _oyasumi_."

" _Oyasumi_..."

Dengan begitu Keita dan si kecil Seiko pun terlelap dalam tidurnya. Saya beranjak perlahan dari kamar anaknya, ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Fushimi masih berada disana sambil bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Sudah tidur?"

"Sudah."

Satu balasan itu mengundang sebuah tarikan kuat di pergelangan tangan Saya. Wanita bersurai panjang itu merasakan dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Fushimi. Si pria berkacamata itu menyapukan bibirnya di atas bibir lembut si wanita. Menciumnya dalam hingga berbuat sedikit liar dengan saling memainkan lidah satu sama lain.

Desahan-desahan nikmat lepas dari bibir si wanita. Suara yang terdengar bagaikan alunan musik merdu di telinga Fushimi membuat pria itu mulai hilang kendali. Dalam satu kedipan, tubuh Saya yang tadinya berada dalam pelukan, kini menempel pada dinding. Tangan kanannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang si wanita, sedangkan tangan kirinya menempel pada dindingーmenguncinya agar tidak lepasーsementara kaki kanannya ia selipkan di sela-sela kaki jenjang Saya. Membuat wanita itu terkejut dengan sensasi yang menyerangnya.

Mendengar desahan Saya yang semakin menguat akhirnya membuat isi kepala Fushimi berawan. Manik biru dibalik kacamata itu menggelap. Dengan refleks, Fushimi memindahkan ciumannya menuju leher sang wanita. Menciumnya di tiap sisi. Merasakan ciuman panas dari suaminya membuat nafas Saya sedikit memburu. Tubuhnya menggeliat nikmat bersama desahan yang lepas dari bibirnya. Tidak ingin membangunkan anak-anak akhirnya Saya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

Tidak suka Saya menahan suara dengan tangan kirinya membuat Fushimi harus melepas kuncian yang ia berikan. Dengan tangan kiri yang ia pakai untuk mengunci tadi, kini ia pakai untuk melepaskan tangan kanan dari mulut Saya. Dengan suara yang menjadi sedikit berat dan bibir yang sedikit basah, Fushimi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Saya dan berbisik. _"Let me hear your voice..."_

" _N-No..._ "

"Heee..."

Tidak ingin mendengar tentu bayaran yang didapat adalah hukuman. Dengan seringai liciknya, Fushimi melepaskan tangan kanannya dari pinggang Saya. Ia geser sedikit ke atas tepat dibalik baju Sayaーyang kebetulan saat itu sedang menggunakan camisolーdan mengelus kulit lembut itu dengan perlahan.

"A-ahn~ ja-jangan disana..." wanita itu hanya bisa mendesah ketika ia merasakan sentuhan lembut dari si pria. Mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan membuat seringaian Fushimi melebar. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan kanan besar itu merangkak naik dari perut menuju dada si wanita. Ia meremasnya dengan perlahan dan apa yang ia dapat adalah hentakkan dari tubuh si wanita. Merasakan Saya yang menggeliat nikmat membuat Fushimi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dengan liciknya, ia kembali meremas dada Saya secara perlahan hingga membuat wanita tersebut mengekspos leher putihnya. Tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, si pria berkacamata itu segera menciumi dan menghisap leher Saya yang terlihat nikmat.

"Ngg~ ahn~"

Desahan nikmat itulah suara yang hanya didengar oleh Fushimi. Pikirannya semakin mengabur. Apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah dirinya yang menginginkan Saya seutuhnya.

Namun sayang, ketika ia berusaha menikmati tubuh si wanita, sesuatu menyentuh pipinya. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Saya dengan mata menyipit, pipi merah merona, dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal perlahan membuka mulutnya.

"Lebih baik di ranjang."

Kalimat itu segera membuat Fushimi menyeringai kembali. Kemenangan telak baginya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, pria itu menggendong Saya ala putri raja dan mengantarkannya dan juga dirinya menuju kamar tidur mereka berdua.

"Padahal besok kamu kerja..."

" _Dou demo ii..._ " balas Fushimi dengan seringai yang masih tertempel jelas di wajahnya. Persetan dengan tugas di Scepter 4 dan _shitsuchou_ yang marah-marah. Setidaknya untuk malam ini saja ia ingin menikmati kembali manisnya sebuah cinta dan melupakan pekerjaan yang ada.

* * *

A/N: wheeeewww oneshot yang panjang dengan omake yang tidak terduga. Maaf guys klo jd pusing karena kebanyakan, tapi nyatanya emang segini sih waks. Lalu... soal Saruhiko yg dipanggil tuan muda itu Cuma keinginan sendiri. Tak usah digubris. Endingnya juga agak icha-icha wkwkwkwk ena kan? /apanya/digampar/ oke, sampai jumpa lagi ciao~

Q: Yum, mana ceritamu yang dulu? Ga dilanjutin?

A: mawar itu merah, violet itu biru. Maafkan aku kawan, karena ceritanya diskontinyu /jijaybro/ditimpuk/


End file.
